


bury me

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, basically some full on yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: jaehwa is absolutely beautiful, and sanghee’s fingers tingle with the urge to touch. *girlxgirl! hyuken





	

Sanghee can feel the blood rush in her veins at the sight of Jaehwa sprawled out on the bed just in front of her; her full, brown tresses are fanned out on the sheets, her cheeks dusted in pink and her lips shiny in the dim light of the bedside lamp. She’s absolutely beautiful, and Sanghee’s fingers spark with the urge to touch.

She moves slowly, carefully making her way over the sheets and in between Jaehwa’s legs; they’re spread just enough to accomodate Sanghee’s body in between them as she moves further, fingertips grazing along the pretty skin of Jaehwa’s thigh as she leans in to plant a little kiss to her inner thigh. Jaehwa gasps a little at the touch, a sound much more delicate than Sanghee would have expected, and it urges her to draw it from Jaehwa’s lips, over and over again. But she has time, all the time in the world to make Jaehwa moan her name through her plush and full lips; make her writhe and tremble beneath her, and Sanghee has every intention to do just that.

Her fingers come up to play with the buttons of Jaehwa’s blouse, teasingly plopping them open one after the other, her eyes never leave Jaehwa’s as she watches the way Sanghee’s hands move further down, over her shirt and to the hem of her skirt. There’s heat building between them as Sanghee pulls the blouse out from Jaehwa’s skirt, pulling it from her skin, and Jaehwa’s eyelids flutter against her cheeks, eyelashes fanning out over her flushed skin. Sanghee’s breath catches a little in her throat as she looks at the exposed skin of Jaehwa’s stomach, milky and soft under her fingertips. She leans in slowly, pressing her lips to the patch of skin just above Jaehwa’s navel in a kiss, trailing her lips all over Jaehwa’s naked skin.

Jaehwa’s fingers come down to tangle into Sanghee’s raven dark hair, pull the soft tresses between her hands in an attempt to calm down her erratic heartbeat; it only urges Sanghee on, her tongue coming out to lap at the skin just beneath the line of Jaehwa’s bra. A breathy little noise passes Jaehwa’s lips, makes her skin tremble under Sanghee’s touch, and Sanghee thinks that’s she adorable.

“You’re so cute,” she whispers in between kisses to the line between Jaehwa’s breasts, her fingers digging deeper into the skin on Jaehwa’s hip as she moves up to graze her teeth along her neck. A little sound escapes Jaehwa’s lips at the words, and her eyelids flutter closed as Sanghee sucks on her skin, the grip on her locks tightening just so; it has Sanghee’s mind reeling, has her consciousness spinning with everything Jaehwa, and the want to feel even more slowly spreads under her skin.

“Kiss me,” Jaehwa whispers then, needy and breathless and Sanghee’s heart hammers against her chest as she leans in to capture Jaehwa’s lips with her own. Jaehwa tastes sweet, like sugar and the caramel candy that she plopped into her mouth earlier after dinner, and it makes Sanghee kiss her deeper, wanting more. Their lips move together in languid brushes, tongues intertwining and touching then and again; the kiss is hot and desperate for more, and Sanghee loses her ability to think straight as Jaehwa nibbles just a little on her bottom lip.

Sanghee breaks the kiss just to trail her lips back down the skin of Jaehwa’s throat, nibble along her collarbones and kiss over the expanse of her stomach as her fingers move down and to the inside of Jaehwa’s legs; she can feel her tremble slightly under her fingertips, can feel the excited little quiver in the curve of her thigh. It makes Sanghee unable to keep the wide smile spreading on her lips as she looks back up at Jaehwa, just to be sure; but Jaehwa’s watching her, glimmering eyes set intently on her, her lower lip drawn in between her teeth. She looks so stunning with the flush on her cheeks and the strands of her bangs slightly damp falling into her face, and Sanghee forgets for the fraction of a second what she was about to do, eyes unable to turn away.

It’s with Jaehwa’s little impatient noise coming from her throat that Sanghee breaks out of her daydream, instead moving down to rest her cheek against the inside of Jaehwa’s open thigh, nosing at the skin there before trailing her hands further under Jaehwa’s skirt. Jaehwa’s hips jerk just a little at the touch, and one of Sanghee’s hands comes to rest between her legs as she looks back up at Jaehwa’s face. The streak of pink on her cheeks flushes even further as Sanghee starts to rub her through her panties, hand moving with little pressure as she watches Jaehwa intently; her plush, thick lips fall open as Sanghee brushes against her with a little more pressure, her eyes fluttering shut as little breathy sounds come falling from her lips. She’s wet against Sanghee’s fingers, the damp feeling against her skin churning heat in Sanghee’s stomach like a fire. 

She licks her lips as she stops her ministrations just for a moment to trail Jaehwa’s underwear down her legs, exposing her fully; Sanghee can feel herself grow wet at the sight of Jaehwa’s legs spread just for her, skirt falling messily around her thighs, blouse open and bunched up under her chest, breasts heaving with every laboured breath. It makes her want to run her tongue over her skin, burying herself in the taste that’s undoubtedly Jaehwa; she moves back in, hands caressing along the skin of her thighs until they move down to cup Jaehwa’s backside. There’s a loud gasp falling from Jaehwa’s lips as Sanghee’s head moves in and she tentatively runs her tongue over her wet folds; Jaehwa’s hips buck up at the touch, and her cheeks heat up with the want for more. Sanghee is eager to oblige, licking and kissing her again until Jaehwa’s body is trembling under hers, Jaehwa’s voice coming out in little cries of pleasure that have Sanghee feel herself grow hotter, heartbeat throbbing in her ears.

It’s when Sanghee’s tongue pushes past her clit and deeper into her that Jaehwa’s thighs tremble and her hips jerk up so violently that Sanghee has to hold Jaehwa’s hips down. Jaehwa’s noises are low and drawn out as Sanghee licks and kisses her more, deeper, tasting her completely as she buries her tongue inside of her. Sanghee knows Jaehwa’s close by the way her fingers come down to tangle themselves with Sanghee’s, her grip tight and damp as she arches up just a little and moans out Sanghee’s name. It’s only with a couple more flicks of Sanghee’s tongue along her clit, when Sanghee sucks her in between her lips that Jaehwa’s entire body shudders; Sanghee can feel her clench under her lips, can see the tremor of her high wash over her body as her lips part to let out a silent cry. Sanghee sucks her through it, kisses along the sensitive skin just around her folds as Jaehwa slowly comes down from the heat of her orgasm; Sanghee feels the exhilaration run through her veins as she takes Jaehwa in, her flushed skin and blown eyes and the curve of her breasts pressing against the hems of her bra.

“Come here,” Jaehwa says, extending one of her hands to pull Sanghee on top of her; she buries her nose in the crook of Sanghee’s neck, her breath still ragged as she plants lazy kisses to Sanghee’s skin. 

“Your turn,” she says after her breath has evened out, and her plush lips start trailing sensual kisses down Sanghee’s neck to her collarbones. A jolt of excitement runs through Sanghee’s veins as Jaehwa’s hands move down to cup her ass, and before she knows it she’s giggling as Jaehwa switches them over, fingers trailing deliciously over her skin and up under her dress.

**Author's Note:**

> hides and never comes back out …  
> I wrote this some times ago but yeah


End file.
